When I Was Your Man I Treated You Wrong
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: This is my first One-shot. It's Leiko Kanon's twenty first birthday with her 'brother' Atobe Keigo as the host. She's with her new boyfriend Oshitari Yushi but at the very end of her party her ex-boyfriend decides to apologize to her, by singing her a song. Based off the song "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars


I smiled at the famous and handsome bachelor next to me, "Really Keigo you don't have to do this."

The Atobe Keigo flipped his hair and said, "Of course Ore-sama has to, you are Ore-sama's little sister."

I whacked his head, "I've told you not to call yourself Ore-sama and we both know I'm not really your sister."

"True," he pulled me closer into a hug, "But we've been together for so long I consider you my little sister."

I'm Leiko Kanon, the adoptive little sister of Atobe Keigo. Atobe's mom's twin sister is my mom and she married Leiko Taren, my father. They both died when I was four and Aunt and Uncle took me into their family. I have straight long black hair, fair skin, dark green piercing eyes, glasses, and I'm shorter than the average 18 year old girl. Currently, I'm 21.

I pushed him away, "Keigo I've told you to stop hugging me, na Kabaji?"

The giant on the other side of Keigo nodded, "Usu."

Even though Kabaji is a fellow second year he likes treating like Keigo and I make fun of him for doing that. I laughed as Keigo silently fumed about being dissed by Kabaji.

"Atobe-sama, Kabaji-dono, Leiko-sama we have arrived."

"Ah, let's go."

Where are we? Well today is August 28, my birthday. Keigo decided to throw me a huge party with everyone invited, including-

"Kanon."

I turned and smiled, "Yushi!"

Yup, my boyfriend. The 22 year old tensai with a kansai accent, blue hair and eyes, fake glasses, and loves romance novels.

"You look as lovely as always," I smiled, knowing how well the dark green cocktail dress looked on me with my light makeup and my hair let loose.

"You don't look bad yourself," Yushi was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a dark red tie.

He laughed and held out his arm, "Shall we go, Kanon-hime?"

I took it, "We shall Yushi-dono."

We walked in and everyone yelled at me, "Happy birthday!"

I hung out with my friends and we had a lot of fun. I looked around near the end of the party and saw Yagyu, when I first entered I saw the person I was looking for but I couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey Yagyu!"

He looked over to me and waved, "Happy birthday Leiko-hime."

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny, anyways I saw Ma- Niou earlier. Where is he now?"

"Oh Niou? I honestly don't kn-"

*Beep*

I watched as Yagyu took out his cell phone and read a text, "Now I know where he is, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stage, "Yagyu! Let me go!"

He sat me onto the chair closest to the stage and he said, "Just stay here, alright Leiko-hime?"

I scowled but nodded. I sat there and waited. Suddenly Marui and Jean Ghast, my best friend, came up to me, "Bunta, Jean, what's going on?"

"Happy birthday," said Bunta. Jean continued, "And this is a present from a very special friend of ours, and it's only for you."

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something but the lights went out. I looked around curiously but gasped as the blue lights shone on a single person. The resident trickster at Rikkaidai Fuzoku, at age 22 with silver wild hair tied with a rat tail, Niou Masaharu, my ex boyfriend as from a month ago.

I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly music started. Niou fished out a microphone from out of no where and started to sing.

"**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now."**

I struggled to hide a blush, remembering how we used to cuddle in the same bed when we slept.

"**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same."**

I remembered the song we had, when I hear it now it's dull and sad.

"**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

**That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man."**

I remembered all the times he never got me flowers, never held my hand, never hung out with me unless I asked, never let me go to parties or dances, knowing that I loved to dance.

"**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man."

'_Is he apologizing to me in a song?'_

"**Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know."**

'_He is apologizing!'_

"**I hope he buys you flowers."**

I looked up and smiled at Yushi who just came over and hugged me from behind the chair, _'He does.'_

**"I hope he holds your hand."**

I grabbed his hand softly and he caressed my fingers, _'He does.'_

**"Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance."**

**"Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance."**

I smiled, remembering the dance party I had with Hyotei on Jean's birthday.

**"Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man."**

I looked up the stage, my eyes wet. I smiled as he said, "Happy Birthday Leiko-chan and I'm sorry."

I looked at Yushi for permission and he nodded. I ran to the stage and hugged him, "I forgive you Niou-kun!"


End file.
